the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Quimtal Darkind
Exp: 65'000 (-3000xp by-off @ 3rd) Female Tiefling - 6 Rogue/3 Fighter/2 Chaotician (12ECL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Patron Deity: Chaos - if only she knew Home Plane: Outlands(Sigil) Height: 5' 2'' Weight: 91 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Black - No whites and a little large (think - anime :P) Age: 17 Str: 10 (0) 2pts Dex: 20 (+5) +2 racial, +2 Gloves of Dex Con: 12 (+1) 4pts Int: 16 (+3) +2 racial Wis: 12 (+1) 4pts Cha: 14 (+2) -2 racial, +1 4th, +1 8th Hit Dice: 3d10+6d6+2d10+8 HP: 62 AC: 26 (10 +5 Dex, +7 Armor, +2 Buckler, +2 Ring) Init: +5 (+5 Dex) Speed: 30ft Saves: Fortitude +7 base +1 Con +1 Cloak Reflex +15 base +5 Dex +1 Cloak Will +5 base, +1 Wis +1 Cloak Class and Racial Abilities: Tiefling +2 Dex & Int, -2 Cha; +2 Bluff & Hide; Darkness 1/day (As per spell); +5 Resist Fire & Electricity & Cold Rogue Sneak Attack +3d6, Trap Finding, Evasion, Trap Sense +2, Uncanny Dodge *Chaotician *Chaotic Contagion 2/day (DC14), *Scofflaw (DC19), *Anarchic Grace (Lasts 2 rnds) 1/day * - Planar Handbook *Chaotic Contagion - Twice per day Flaust can try to infect a target with chaotic impulses that disrupt the target's ability to defend against her. If she makes a successful melee touch attack against the target, the target creature takes a -2 penalty to AC against attacks by Flaust, -2 to saves versus Flaust's spells or abilities and a -2 penalty to any opposed skill checks against Flaust. A successful DC11 Will save negates the effect and gives the target immunity to this ability for 24 hours. The effects of this ability lasts for 2 hours. *Scofflaw - This ability functions much like a nondetection spell, except it is useful for shielding Flaust against creatures only of Lawful alignment. Such creatures must succeed on a DC19 caster check roll to successfully employ a divination against her. (This ability can be supressed or resumed as a free action) *Anachic Grace - Once per day Flaust can tap into the randomness that underlies existance to make her movements unpredictable. This results in attackers having a 50% miss chance on all their attacks. Even True Seeing and similar effects can't off-set this ability. Activating this ability if a free action and lasts for 2 rounds. After that, Flaust becomes fatigued for 1 minute. BAB: +9/+4 Melee Atk: +9/+4 Ranged Atk: +14/+9 "Calmer" the +1 Anarchic Shortbow +16/+11 (1d6+1 dam, Crit 20 x3, +2d6 Chaotic dam vs Law) 18330gp (Slung over left shoulder) 40 Arrows 2gp (Quiver on back) "Clipper" the Sword of the Planes DMG Attack & damage values based on current plane: Material +1: Att +10/+5, dam 1d8+1 Crit 19-20 x2 Any Elemental +2: Att +11/+6, dam 1d8+2 Crit 19-20 x2 (Bonus applies on Material when used against Elementals) Astral or Ethereal +3: Att +12/+7, dam 1d8+3 Crit 19-20 x2 (Bonus applies when used against natives of these planes) Any Other plane +4: Att +13/+9, dam 1d8+4 Crit 19-20 x2 (Bonus also applies when used against any Outsider 22315gp (Scabbarded at waist - left side) 2x Dagger M+9/+4, R+14/+9 (1d4 dam Crit 19-20 x20)4gp (Kept in each boot-top) Skills: (128 skill points) Spot +11 (+1 Wis, +10 rnk) Balance +12 (+5 Dex, +5 rnk, +2 syn bonus) Tumble +14 (+5 Dex, +7 rnk, +2 syn bonus) Disable Device +11 (+3 Int, +8 rnk) Sleight of Hand +14 (+5 Dex, +7 rnk, +2 syn bonus) Hide +15 (+5 Dex, +8 rnk, +2 racial) Listen +7 (+1 Wis, +6 rnk) Move Silently +15 (+5 Dex, +10 rnk) Open Lock +13 (+5 Dex, +8 rnk) Sense Motive +9 (+1 Wis, +8 rnk) Bluff +12 (+2 Cha, +8 rnk, +2 racial) Climb +8 (+0 Str, +8 rnk) Search +9 (+3 Int, +6 rnk) Escape Artist +12 (+5 Dex, +7 rnk) Jump +10 (+0 Str, 8 rnk, +2 syn bonus) Knowledge(Planes) +9 (+3 Int, +6 rnk) Knowledge(Sigil) +9 (+3 Int, +6 rnk) cc - Survival +2 (+1 Wis, +2 rnk) Feats: Dodge(1st), Weapon Focus "Short Bow"(Ftr 1st), Mobility(3rd), Point Blank Shot (Ftr 2nd), Shot On the Run (6th), Precise Shot (9th) Languages: Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial Equipment: (On body.....) +3 Mithril Chain Shirt(+7 AC, +6 Max Dex, -0 AC Pen)10100gp +1 Buckler (+2 AC, -0 AC Pen) 1165gp (Carried in left hand or strapped to belt-back) Ring of Protection +2 8000gp (Right index finger) Ring of Sustenance 2500gp (Left index finger) Gloves of Dexterity +2 4000gp Necklace of Adaptation 9000gp Cloak of Resistance +1 1000gp Grey Bag of Tricks 900gp Fire Proof (Planar HB) Explorer's Outfit 60gp 2x Belt Pouches 2gp (In Left pouch....) 1x Thieves Tools 30gp (In Right Pouch.....) 1x Caltrops 1gp Bag of holding (Type 1) 2500 Slung over Right shoulder - looks like a satchel) (In Bag of Holding.....) Nolzur's Marvelous Pigments (263 DMG) 2000gp Dust of Tracelessness 250gp 2x Alchemist Fire 40gp 2x Holy Water 50gp 1x Thieves Tools 30gp Sack 1sp Chalk 1cp 1x Caltrops 1gp Mirror 10gp 10' Ladder 5cp 50' Rope 1gp Grappling Hook 1gp (Potions) 2x Mage Armour 100gp 6x Protection from "Alignment" (2x Law, 2x Evil, 2x Good)300gp 2x Hide from Undead 100gp 1x Spider Climb 300gp 2x Invisibility 600gp 2x Lesser Restoration600gp 5x Cure Serious Wounds 3750gp Money: 40gp, 20sp, 41cp Shiny Pink Stone worth 300gp Rough stone with multicolor amber and brown bands running through it Appearance: Flaust is quite pretty and has a slim, athletic body. Her parentage provided her with a passable visage to look upon, though her black, pupil-less eyes, long pointed ears and slightly protruding horns on her forehead betray the Tanar'ri side of her heritage. Her dark eyes are larger than most humanoids - black with no whites, but this, coupled with her pale skin only helps her look cuter and less threatening to any who aren't familiar with her background. She wears her Faction symbol openly as a fist sized badge on the upper-right sleeve of her shirt. (She has no idea how it got there, or if someone even put it there - but it's pretty and smiles at her, so she keeps it. For now.) Her clothing is usually a mix of dulled reds and oranges and black. Though, usually form fitting so as not to be easily snagged on edges or grabbed on by unwanted hands. Background: 18 years ago (give or take 3 months) an Alu-fiend in a male human guise by the assumed name of Pietro caused a mortal princess to fall terribly in love with itself. The princess had no idea of the fiend's true identity or intention, for it was far too late when the truth of it all came to her upon viewing the features of her babe. Her love, the fiend had by then already assumed her father's throne, and decided she should be banished to another place, having grown quite bored of the mortal and definately wanting nothing of their offspring. So to Sigil she was transported, her free-will taken away via a vicious spell and sold into servitude, her owner forcing her to work the streets of the awful Hive ward. The babe? Of course the babe went with her and for a few years at least, was cared for to the best of the girl's abilities. Though eventually, her poor living overcame her love for the child and she neglected to bring her home one day, leaving the child to fend for itself in the scummiest areas of the Hive. The child survived though, taken in by a man who saw her for the potential such a creature (for she looked anything but, "normal".) could offer, so he taught her the arts of thievery and worked her on the streets, picking pockets in a gang of four other children. As she grew, she became quite talented and soon turned her talents to burglery, stealing from rich merchants and the like and gaining quite a reputation with the thieving community in Sigil. Life was almost comfortable for a while. Flaust (A name given her by her mentor, her mother hadn't bothered to name her.) at thirteen years old had become a respected thief amongst the criminal community. She was often saught after by crime bosses to steal items of great power, which unfortunately lead to her believing she was a far greater practicioner of her trade than she actually was. Without her mentor's knowledge, Flaust took on a job that was far above her abilities and was discovered in the act. Managing to flee with the target of her raid on her person (A magical sword, she still has to this day which she affectionately calls "Clipper".) but being pursued by terrible forces aiming to bring forth terrible retribution, she fled to her mentor and pleaded with him to help her. Knowing he would now have to save himself as well through association, he opened a portal to another plane and shoved her through. Just as Flaust got up to see her mentor arrive, through the open portal she saw her pursuers blast into her mentor's abode and slay him in a horrible fashion. Upon his death, the portal dissapeared, not being held open by him anymore, and Flaust was alone. Not knowing where she was, Flaust wondered for months, travelling from town to town, a changed person. Seeing her mentor slain had changed her and she was not as level-headed as she once was. Her wayof thinking changed and she fell in with types who were considered quite mad by other people, but who seemed to make more sense than anyone else to Flaust. After a while these people adopted her and trained her in martial disciplines. Three years after first leaving Sigil, Flaust returned with her newfound friends. They gave her a name, "Conkersforbrains" after her nack for heading into stupid situations and for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. (Or right, depending on yer point of view.) As a Xaositect, she found a purpose (When it suited her or when she was bored.) and often joined in on raids against Guvner tea parties to steal their cucumber sandwiches or to help paint the Hall of Speakers a different colour (Or colours). Currently she is at a loss as to what, she should do to fill her time. It was her 17th birthday yesterday and she feels she needs something new to do with her time. Making new friends might be the trick! Category:Tieflings Category:Rogues Category:Fighters